


I Just Can't Do This Anymore

by BroadwayBabe00



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBabe00/pseuds/BroadwayBabe00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian walks into Cal's office and tells him something that he's heard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a recent occurrence in my family.

Gillian took a deep breath before heading into Cal's office.  
He was sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop.  
She shut the door behind her and locked it, making her presence known.  
"Hi, love. What's the matter?" Cal asked, noting the look on Gillian's face.  
"Our anniversary is in a little over a month."  
"April 27th. It's not a date I forget."  
"When we got married almost three years ago, I was so happy. Everything was perfect. I loved you."  
Cal had heard this speech before. From Zoe. Right before she walked out of the door.  
"I thought it was always going to be that way. I thought I would always be happy. But Cal, I haven't been happy in over a year. It's not you. God, you do everything right. But something is missing in our marriage. I don't know what it is exactly, but something just isn't there. I still love you. But I don't think I can spend the rest of my life with you. Not anymore."  
Cal stared her. She wasn't doing this to him. She was his best friend. She couldn't just leave him. Without her, he had no one.  
"Gill, we haven't been fighting, the money is fine-"  
"Cal, I told you, it isn't your fault. I'm just not happy anymore. I want a divorce. I don't want anything but the dog. Keep everything else."  
"But what-"  
"I've already had people over all morning packing my stuff. I'm staying with my cousin in Charleston until I figure where I want to go next. I'll be gone before you ever get home."  
Wait a minute, she wasn't even going to stay in D.C?  
"What about this company?"  
"Ria is perfectly capable of being your partner. I've even been working with her on vocal analysis. You don't need me here."  
That was as far away from the truth as possible. He needed her here to keep him sane, to keep him out of trouble, to clean up his messes. They'd built this company together. She couldn't just walk out on him.  
"I'm so sorry, Cal. I just can't do this anymore. I love you."  
She kissed him and got up from where she'd been sitting in the desk. Cal stared after her, unable to believe that a woman was walking out on him for the second time in his sorry life. 

Gillian took one last look around the house that had been her home since she'd started dating Cal six years ago, not long after Emily had headed off to California for college.  
They'd been through two miscarriages; the death of one of their closest friend, Ben Reynolds; Emily's college graduation; many near death experiences; and so much more together.  
Gillian wiped a single stray tear from her cheek before heading out and getting in her car. She turned the key and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street. She didn't look back.


End file.
